gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pigalle
Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Lampadati |price = $400,000 (GTA Online) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |makeyear = 1970s |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Dominator |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Tuner |flags = |modelname = pigalle |handlingname = PIGALLE |textlabelname = PIGALLE |roadspawn = No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version) (GTA V; Enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Lampadati Pigalle is a two-door vintage luxury coupé featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the "I'm Not a Hipster" Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Pigalle is based on the European styling of the in the front, while the greenhouse shape and rear resemble the , and (although the rear fascia most closely resembles that of the Ghibli I). The Pigalle features yellow headlights, a feature common on French vehicles during the 1970s. Unlike other vehicles, the Pigalle has a unique European license plate, with the Issi Classic and Fagaloa also featuring European-style license plates. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto V Overall, the Pigalle is better performing than its initial appearance may imply. It has good acceleration for its class, and Super-level top speeds. It handles well as a result of its high traction levels compared to other Sports Classics, attributed to its reduced engine power and low center of gravity. However, the front wheel drivetrain limits the car's turning circle and overall handing. Understeer is an issue with the Pigalle, but it is not as punishing as other Sports Classics when attempting to carry speed. The braking distance is remarkably good for a Sports Classic. Crash deformation is acceptable. If the turbo upgrade is installed on the Pigalle, it will feature compressor surges (creating a fluttering "whistle" sound) rather than a blow-off valve (which creates a distinct "hiss" sound when letting off the accelerator). This also occurs with the Warrener. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = FWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Pigalle-CustomizationOptions-GTAV-front.png|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to the Pigalle. (Rear quarter view) Image Gallery Pigalle-GTAV-Front.jpg|The Pigalle in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. (Rear quarter view) Pigalle_GTAVe_YellowLights_LicencePlate.png|View showing the yellow headlights and unique licence plate position. Pigalle-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Pigalle on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Pigalle-GTAV-RSC.png|The Pigalle on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Pigalle-RacingJacket-GTAO.png|Pigalle Racing Jacket. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Contact Missions *Usually appears during the mission Time to Get Away. ;Organization Work *Possible target vehicle during Asset Recovery when choosing Mission Row Police Station or Vespucci Police Station. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original version *Appears in the protagonists' garages. ;Enhanced version *Commonly appears in traffic, especially around Burton and Alta. *Sometimes spawns outside Los Santos Customs (pre-modified). Grand Theft Auto Online *Available at Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $400,000. ;Enhanced version *Rarely spawns in traffic, but is too hot to modify. Trivia *The vehicle is named after the French sculptor , whose name was also given to the area of , an area famous for being a hotspot of cabarets (like the famous ), sex shops and strip clubs. *The default radio stations for the Pigalle are West Coast Talk Radio and Blaine County Talk Radio. *Like the Rebel, the only way to change the license plate on the Pigalle is by using the iFruit App. Navigation }}de:Pigalle (V) es:Pigalle fr:Pigalle pl:Pigalle pt:Pigalle ru:Pigalle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Lampadati Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in "I'm Not a Hipster" Update Category:DLC Vehicles